The Sark of the Slough
The Sark Of The Slough was a lone female dire wolf.She was said to have sarkish, or witch like, powers. "Sark" means "Witch" in Old Wolf. The Sark lived in a cave with a fire pit, caribou skins, potions, memory jugs, and herbs. The Sark lived in the Slough part of the Beyond. That's where the Sark got her full name "the Sark Of The Slough". Many female wolves of the Beyond come to the Sark to forget about the bad pasts, a period that they try to forget about giving birth to a malcadh so ''they can move on to a new clan, a new pack, a new mate, and give birth to healthy pups. The Sark was born in the MacNab clan, but was either abandoned by her mother, Amber, or purposely left behind. Description The Sark was not pretty. The Sark was blighted by one eye that seems to skitter around. The Sark's fur was wild, as in not just her hackles. Her entire fur was in a constant state of alarm. The Sark's eyes were not the same color. One was the true green color of the wolves of the Beyond, and the Sark's other eye was Amber, like an owl's eyes. If the Sark had these defects at birth, then the Sark would have been claimed as a [[malcadh|''malcadh]]. Her fur color is raggedy brown. The Sark had a very keen sense of smell. Family Amber MacNab - Birth Mother Three Unnamed Pups - Siblings Unnamed Male Wolf - Birth Father Rags - Possible younger brother Unknown Outclanner - Former mate Alasdiar's Mother - daughter Alasdiar's Father - Son in-law Alasdair MacDuncan - Granddaughter History 'Lone Wolf' The Sark was a witch like wolf who lived alone in a cave in the Slough and brewed various potions for mothers of malcadhs.'' The Sark was called upon to get coals so the other wolf clans could kill Faolan, who they thought had the foaming-mouth disease. She is angry at herself afterwards for not asking for more evidence that Faolan was sick and yells at the wolves, calling them "idiots". 'Shadow Wolf The Sark is tending some pots when Faolan shows up and asks her if his first Milk Giver had come to visit her. The Sark tells him that his mother never came to visit her, and she was glad that she didn't need to lie. It was the truth. Faolan also tells her about the malcadh he saw. She already knows about this and tells him to be on his way. Later, Gwynneth tells her that the malcadh was murdered. The Sark wanted to know who could've done it and teams up with Gwynneth to look for a scent and find the murderer. But she smells someone coming, who happens to be the first Milk Giver of Faolan, Morag, with Brangwen, the new mate of Morag, and tells Gwynneth to come back later and they would start to search. Later, the Sark appears at Faolan's trial and reveals the true murderer as the one accusing Faolan of the murder, who was actually Heep. She is also seen with Faolan when he confronts Heep when he tried to steal Thunderheart's paw bone. Then the Sark is in her cave, first reporting the day's events into one of her memory jugs, then howling a prayer to Lupus for Morag. Watch Wolf The Sark is mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme are talking when they start their Slaan Leat, Faolan tells Edme that the Sark understands him in a way that others don't. She also takes Faolan, along with Gwynneth to finally meet his first Milk Giver, Morag, where she is said to have tears in her eyes. Frost Wolf The Sark first appears eating slough tern eggs. She does not feel bad about eating them because they will never hatch. She brings coals from her kiln to make it easier to dig up the eggs. Later she thinks that she shouldn't have eaten them when she smelt her digestive activities. She is then seen at the Blood Watch, then seen with Faolan, Edme, Creakle, the Whistler, and Gwynneth. She notes how the Prophet hesitates when Faolan is chasing him, much like how Liam MacDuncan hesitated during a byrrgis That the Sark was in. Spirit Wolf The Sark is with Gwynneth and Liam MacDuncan when the earthquake shook and Liam was killed. Later the Sark just wanted to return to her cave in the Slough and see her memory jugs. The jugs were found shattered in her cave and she laI'd there until Gwynneth came and then Faolan, Edme, Mhairie, Dearlea, and Myrrglosch. The Sark had probably more than likely died because of her ripped flank after she had her memories about Amber. She was also mentioned by Gwynneth that she thought that lochins and scrooms are stuff and nonsense, because she wasn't seen as a lochin. She is mentioned in the end when they find a new constellation that looks like a memory jug. They named it "The Sark", after her. '''Star Wolf The Sark is seen taking Rags as a pup to a new mother, after his first two abandoned him. Rags described her as strange looking, but really nice for an outclanner. It is hinted that Rags's mother is Amber, thus meaning that the Sark is his sister. Personality The Sark was the only wolf who didn't care for the submission rituals, or V&O, as she called them. The Sark's personality was more owlish than wolfish, and really rational. The Sark did not think that all of the wolf traditions are necessary. "The only thing the clans do that do make sense," the Sark said "is the tradition with gnaw wolves." The Sark, although she was not much like a wolf, had hidden feelings of like that of the ancient wolf tradition, lochinvyrr, she wished that she could do it better. The Sark was snappy when wolves or owls asked her unnecessary questions Trivia *In the fifth book, Spirit Wolf, the Sark's story is told.﻿﻿ *In Old Wolf, the word "Sark" means "Witch". *The Sark did not like being around other wolves. *The Sark seemed to appreciate being called "ma'am" by other wolves. *The Sark came from the MacNab clan, and that was her birth Clan. *Confirmed by Kathryn Lasky, the Sark was not born as a malcadh. She was born strange *The word "Sark" is Scottish for "Shirt" or "Chemise" Death The Sark died from a large gash in her flesh that caused death from blood loss. She died thinking about her brutal, yet beautiful mother, Amber MacNab. The Sark wanted no skins to die on, only the shards of her beloved broken memory jugs. She died happily. de:Die Sark von Sumpfmoor Category:Females Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Wolves Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Star Wolf Category:Protagonists Category:MacNab Wolves